The Wraith and the Girl
by Fallen Seraphina
Summary: Reaper is a 50-something year old mercenary-wraith-creature that hunts down Overwatch agents and occasionally works with Talon. Mary is a 11 year old girl with an affinity for cute things and the colour red. In the end, she's probably the only reason he's not gone insane. **Discontinued for now**
1. Sleep

"You could... jus' have a group use the tunnels, y'know? So they think you're going there. And then Boom! You're in front of them." Her words slurred as she sleepily leaned against the wraith, eyes practically closed now. She yawned, smiling. "They won't know what hit 'em." She giggled lightly.

He stared down at her for a moment before snorting, shaking his head. "Force them to separate into two groups, divide and conquer..." He mused, staring down at the blueprints on the coffee table. He slung one arm across the back of the couch, glancing over at the girl beside him for a moment before returning to the blueprints. "... It's a very basic plan."

She nodded against him, yawning again. He could easily tell she was just barely staying awake to talk to him. "They're gonna over... Overestimate you." She mumbled, "So they'll plan for something big. An' then you'll just come in with something boring and fuck 'em up!" She sounded almost delirious, eyes closed.

He frowned, gently nudging her. "Watch your fucking language. You're eleven." The scold was very much a teasing one; he's pretty sure he had no right to correct her on her language.

She snorted, "I'm cute, so it's okay..." She sighed, curling her legs up into a ball against him. She settled into softly breathing, leaving the room silent once again.

Reaper sighed, looking down at her. She was sleeping soundly now, one hand weakly gripping his shirt. He huffed and looked back down at the blueprints and papers strewn about the coffee table. It'd be another late night, hashing out a plan that he knew no matter what Sombra wouldn't pay attention to. His mind was just not on the work, though. His mind wasn't really on anything, at that exact moment.

His mind drifted, ghosting over hundreds of things buzzing in his mind, but didn't stick to any one train of thought.

Eventually, he resided to simply leaning back and closing his eyes. He couldn't sleep; his body wouldn't let him, but he didn't really care. The lights were still on, in the small room. He'd never actually gotten a bed. Mary didn't complain about sleeping on the couch, so he was sure it was fine. He huffed out a breath and cracked his eyes open once again, lifting his head to look back at the papers.

He needed to get this done.

* * *

 **A/N:** _Hello, Fallen here. I have created, once again, a really dumb plot idea for Mary and Reaper's weird half-domestic/half-canon AU! that Foxxie is constantly giving me prompts for._

 _The prompt she gave me was "Sleep". And, at least to my headcanons, Reaper can no longer actually sleep._

 _So I did this instead because I love seeing Mary be perfectly fine with Reaper killing, as well as helping Reaper kill. She's a little girl whose only positive, human connections have all be terrorists and murderers practically._

 _If it wasn't kind of obvious, this is after "Recall". She's been with him for 4 years now. She is both a menace and a godsend to just about every aspect of Reaper's life._

 _And while Foxxie is the one providing me with one-word prompts, please feel free to send me any if you'd like to see any more interactions with Mary and Reaper._


	2. Quiet

The door swung open, heavy footsteps following quickly after. Not even a second passed before the door was slammed shut and something was thrown to the ground. She immediately sat up from her position on the couch, brows furrowed. "Reaper?" She called, looking over to the door. Her view was blocked, just slightly, but she could make out his form slumped up against the wall.

He had a bad day.

He didn't reply as she slowly emerged from the pile of blankets and made her way over to him. She glanced down at where his mask was on the floor and bent down to pick it up. She paused, watching him against the wall for a moment before taking a deep breath and walking back to the couch. She set the mask on the coffee table and turned back to Reaper.

Smoke slowly rolled out of his mouth as he breathed, eyes closed and his hands shaking just slightly. She walked back to him and tilted her head, offering a small smile. "Reapy?" She nearly cooed, reaching out for his hand. He didn't speak, didn't move; the only form of response she received was a quick, soft squeeze of his hand.

She gently tugged, urging him to follow as she walked him to the couch. He slowly followed, taking heavy steps all the way. She began humming lightly as she let the mercenary slump down onto the couch, eyes half lidded now. She waited for him to slowly curl up against the arm of the couch before grabbing her pile of blankets and maneuvering it around him, tucking him in until only his head and shoulders were still visible.

She stared at him for a moment as he shifted between smoke and himself, settling in against the blankets. After a moment she climbed in beside him and clicked the TV on. Nothing loud, nothing with action. She turned it to an old cartoon channel and settled into watching it in silence.

She could feel the shaking slowly stop as he closed his eyes once again and moved to grip her hand again.

Neither one talked; they sat in silence for a long time before Mary eventually fell asleep.

Tomorrow, Mary'd ask what made Reaper need a quiet day. Reaper wouldn't tell her, not yet. They'd just keep going like they always did.

They'd just keep going.

* * *

 **A/N:** _Hello, Fallen here. Another little one-shot. Yes, it is very short. It's just a stupid idea._

 _I was given the prompt "Quiet" today._

 _In my personal headcanons, Reaper has what Mary calls "quiet days" where people around him or his own body is just too overwhelming and he needs to just shut everyone out for a day or two to calm down and not go into a panic. Mary, the ever understanding girl, has learned how to handle his quiet days after being with him for 4 years._

 _If it's just a day, stay with him and try to stay quiet. If it's two, you can try talking to him and prompting him to get back into the swing of things. Any more, and call Sombra, Widow or Jesse. He'll usually respond to Jesse the most, depending on what caused the quiet day._

 _He's rarely gone more than three days; the only time it's lasted longer was right after Recall._

 _Lastly, Thank you to Blackroset and tedpierce18 for leaving reviews! I'm glad you enjoy reading these stupid one-shots of mine._


	3. Fluffy

"No."

The response was immediate, a sharp and official "No" that Mary definitely knew was coming. She stuck her lower lip out, giving him her best puppy dog eyes. He stared down at her, arms crossed; she could almost feel the scowl from under the mask. "But... But he's so fluffy!" She practically whined, lifting up the cat to emphasize her words.

He growled, shaking his head. "How... Fluffy the cat has nothing to do with it. We are not getting an animal." He grumbled, turning to begin walking away.

She let out a frustrated noise before adjusting the larger cat in her arms and following after him. "I promise I'll take care of him!" She argued, hurrying along to keep up with the mercenary. "I'll clean up his poopies and feed him; he won't bother you! Pleeeaaasseee?"

He groaned, Shaking his head. "We move around too much, Mary! I work for a terrorist organization, if you haven't noticed."

"But we're going to the apartment for the next two weeks! Can't he have some kind trial run?" She continued, "You gave _me_ a trial run!"

That made him pause in his steps. Mary quickly halted right behind him. The cat softly mewed in her arms, staring up at the mercenary as well. He swung around to face them, pointing a clawed finger at the little girl. She continued with her puppy dog eyes. He slowly lowered his hand and sighed.

"... Fine." He ground out. Her face immediately brightened up, a grin spreading across it. "But only a trial run! If he goes anywhere near my clothes, he's out!" He turned back and started walking away away.

"Ahh!" She squealed and hurried to catch up with him, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She hugged the cat to her chest, giggling when he purred. "I promise he won't go near your closet!" She nodded affirmatively, "I'll name him Fluffer and he shall be my fluffy kitty~" She practically cooed, receiving a mewl from the cat.

Reaper simply sighed and shook his head. He'd probably regret this in a week...

* * *

Mary was asleep, curled tightly around blankets on the couch and snoring softly. Her hair was the only thing visible from under everything. And the damned cat was simply sitting on top of the pile of human and blankets, staring right at him from where he stood in he kitchen. He glared right back at him, leaning against the counter. After a moment, he mewed and turned away, standing and jumping down to the floor.

It didn't take long for the large cat to jump onto the counters and stare directly at him, mewling once again. He scowled, glaring down at the cat as he sat down in front of him. "What?" He hissed.

He lifted a white paw and softly mewed again, staring up at the wraith expectantly. He watched the motion for a moment before sighing, bring a hand up to his head. He started purring and moving his head against the hand. "... Don't think this means I like you or anything." He warned halfheartedly, receiving no reply from the cat as he continued petting him.

Maybe the damned cat could stick around, just for Mary's sake.

* * *

 **A/N:** _Hello, Fallen here. I'm back with another little one-shot._

 _SkittleBunny117 requested the prompt "Fluffy" and thus this was born because all my mind was going to was a super fluffy mane coon. I hope this is okay. His name is Fluffer because Mary is a smol bab and is terrible with naming things._

 _Reaper secretly loves him. Mary adores him. Jesse is all for the cat because I'd love to think that Jesse's secretly a huge cat person._

 _Also a thank you to FanFicsNFood for reviewing! I'm glad you think these are amazing._


	4. Milk

"Reaper said I'm... lactose-something. it means I can't have milk, I think." She grinned at the woman in front of her, happily braiding away at her hair.

"Lactose Intolerant?" She asked, moving her head to glance over at her. She nodded quickly, practically beaming. The woman chuckled, humming softly. "Isn't that a shame- growing girls need milk."

"There's almond milk and stuff. They make ice cream with it, too! It's really yummy. Reaper gets it for me all the time."

"Speaking of Gabe, where is he?" She asked, glancing around the little apartment.

Mary sighed and shrugged, "He went away for a bit; the last mission made him kinda angry." She said, finishing with her hair. She set the braid over her shoulder and smiled proudly. "Done!"

"Looks good, Chica! Thanks." She smiled, touching the braided hair. She leaned back and sighed, looking up at Mary. "He was really that pissed that we didn't kill her?"

Mary paused, thinking it over before shaking her head. "It was more of the fact he got hurt." She said finally, "He doesn't like that." Sombra hummed in understanding, nodding her head slightly. Neither spoke for a while. They simply sat there, both thinking of what to say. In the end, Mary was first to speak.

She huffed and shifted to look down at the woman, amber eyes wide. "Aunt Sombra?" She received a soft hum in reply. "... Did you let her go on purpose?"

She watched the woman stiffen, sitting up straight. She turned and faced Mary directly, smiling. "And what makes you think that?"

She hummed lightly, shrugging. "Just something Reaper mentioned..." She mumbled, "He said you weren't talking for a really long time, and then suddenly the lady got away." She stared up at her, smiling. "You're smart, so I don't think it was an accident that she 'got away'."

Sombra stared at her for a moment before snorted, visibly relaxing. She leaned back against the couch and gave a light chuckle. "You're pretty smart yourself, Chica."

She smiled, beaming at that. "Y'know, if you had told Reaper, he'd have changed the plan to help you out." She said, head tilting. Sombra paused at that, brows furrowing. "He's done it before, when Talon hires him for jobs he doesn't care for, or if it has to do with Jesse." She huffs a quick breath, standing up from the couch.

Sombra watched her walk to the kitchen, raising an eyebrow. "Gabriel "hard ass" Reyes sabotages his own jobs?" She mused, grinning.

"Reapy does a lot of things." She said happily, walking back over with a tub of ice cream and two spoons. "He shot one of the scientists for trying to take me once." She giggled, plopping down beside Sombra.

"No shit!" She laughed, taking one of the spoons from the girl. She leaned against the couch and scooped into the ice cream, "Mmm... You were right; this almond stuff's pretty good."

Mary giggled, nodding her head. "I know."

* * *

 **A/N:** _Hello, Fallen here. Back at it again with another little one-shot. I hope I wrote Sombra well enough; I love her, but I'm not too sure on how to write her personality._

 _This was thanks to my friend Alex who gave me the prompt "Milk" and tedpierce18 whom requested something with Sombra or Widowmaker. I'll be doing something with Widow in a bit, probably in the next couple of chapters._

 _Mary is pretty fond of Sombra, but is more fond of her hair. She would probably cry if Sombra said she couldn't play with it. Also, a little sneak peak into more of my dumbass headcanons and slight AUish stuff._

 _Reaper's a hard ass and likes to stick to a plan, but he has most definitely sabotaged his own plans in order to reach the goal and outcome he wants._

 _He's selfish like that, and Mary knows it. Now, Sombra knows it too._

 _Thank you to Shimmering Dawnstar for leaving a review! I'll have something with Overwatch soon, maybe tomorrow if I can get some prompt ideas._


	5. Family

He groaned, crinkling his nose in a scowl as the beeping of the alarm clock brought him out of his sleep. He rolled over slightly, pulling the covers over his head. He was not ready to get up. Why did he even agree to it? He sighed, groggily pulling the covers away from his face to glance at the clock. 7:30. He reached over, pushing the off button before pulling the covers back over his shoulders. He could sleep 20 more minutes…

He suddenly felt arms moving around him, one coming to rest over his side. He couldn't help but smile just a bit as a kissed was pressed against his head. "It's time to get up…" A voice drawled tiredly.

He sighed and moved to face the other, immediately moving his head to press into his chest. "... Don' wanna." He mumbled, earning a chuckle from the man.

"C'mon, darlin'." He urged as the sound of a door being swung open could be heard. They both paused as the pitter patter of footsteps came closer to their room. The cowboy grinned, resting his chin on his head. "... She's awake."

The door swung open and immediately was followed by the little girl leaping on the bed between the men. She sat up with her arms as support, eyes wide with excitement as she grinned down at them. "Wake up!" She squeaked.

He groaned as she landed on him before chuckling, rolling onto his back to look up at her, "Where in the hell did you get this energy? It definitely wasn't from me." he joked. She giggled and shook her head as if he said something completely silly.

"Sweet pea, could ya remove your arm from my stomach?" The cowboy drawled, eyes half closed as he stared up at her. She blinked, letting out a small "oh" noise before scrambling away to sit happily at the foot of the bed. He sighed contently and rolled onto his back as well, one arm still around the other.

"It's the first day of school! You guys gotta get up!" She prompted, tugging at the covers.

He scowled and put a hand to his forehead, eyes closing again. "... Jesse can take you." he mumbled.

"Nuh uh." The man replied, sliding back under the covers. "Ya promised ta take her today, Gabe."

He scowled and rolled over and into a sitting position, glaring down at Jesse. "Traitor…" he mumbled, earning a small laugh from the other. He sighed and rubbed his face, looking over at the little girl. "Fine… You think you can pick out your clothes, Mary?" He asked with a small smile.

She immediately nodded, sliding off the bed and rushing back out of the room. He watched her go with a fond smile before slipping out of the bed himself. He hesitated a moment before moving over to press a kiss to Jesse's head.

"You think you can have breakfast ready when I get back?" he asked softly, earning a small nod from the man. He hummed before moving towards the bathroom.

He quickly showered and brushed his teeth before moving to grab underwear and actual clothes. He paused as he clasped his watch onto his wrist, staring down at Jesse with a smile. "Y'know, you kinda have to actually get up in order to make breakfast."

Jesse huffed out a laugh as he slowly sat up, leaning back on his arms. He had a lazy smile on his face. He offered a small smile in return before walking over to give him a quick kiss. "I'll be back in a bit." He said softly as they parted.

Jesse smiled up at him and nodded.

He walked out of the room, finding Mary at the end of the hall, trying to put her boots on. He silently walked over and grabbed his shoes, sitting down beside. She let out a soft giggle and looked up at him, grinning.

He looked down at her and smiled as well. Without a word, she lifted her foot up for him to help her lace it. He shook his hand and leaned over to tie her boot.

* * *

 **A/N:** _Hello, Fallen here. I am sorry this wasn't out sooner- I've been rather busy, since it is almost finals week and I'm back to having a job on the weekends. But my friend gave me a prompt I really liked so I wanted to write something for it._

 _I was given "family" for a prompt by my friend Foxxie. So I made a domestic AU for my domestic AU if that makes sense._

 _In my mind, this is a scenario that could have happened if Gabe and Jesse had gotten out of Blackwatch while they still could. Mary was adopted, they got married, things are actually going good for them. I don't know if I've said it before, but McReyes/McReaper is probably my favourite ship in this fandom. A close second is Gencyatta. I am a slut for OT3's._

 _In the actual story/AU that I have, though, Reaper and Jesse have quite the complicated feelings for each other. There's a pang of anger and bitterness that probably will never go away, but they both love Mary and were kind of forced to get along and admit they still love each other._

 _If you've read my "Eve" story, that goes a bit more in dept of the two._

 _Thank you to ngrasser506 for reviewing! I am glad you enjoy these dumb one-shots of mine._


	6. Excitement

She held tightly to Jesse's hand as he lead her through the halls, eyes darting to take in everyone and everything they passed. Some people looked in their directions, confused and concerned looks on their faces. Others were clearly trying to not stare for the sake of being polite. She frowned and looked up at Jesse. His face was neutral as he made his way further into the base, staring forward with a determined look.

When Reaper had asked him to keep her safe for a bit, she was most definitely not expecting him to take her to a Watchpoint.

She hummed lightly before huffing out a short breath. She did not like being here one bit. "Uncle Jesse?" She said slowly, resuming her staring at opened and closed doors.

"Hm?" He asked, his eyes continuing forward. When she didn't say anything for a moment, he paused and glanced down at her with a small smile. "Something wrong, baby girl?" he asked softly.

She shifted slightly, looking anywhere than at him. "... I don't like this." She mumbled finally. He stared down at her, blinking. He should of known she'd react like that, but he was still surprised. "I don't like them knowing me." She continued, beginning to shake slightly.

He sighed, looking around quickly before moving to crouch beside her. He gently pats her head, his face still neutral. "I know you don't kid..." He mumbled, letting a comforting silence last between them for a moment before he offered her a small smile. "How 'bout I try to make this all up to ya?" he suggested.

She blinked, finally looking up at him. She furrowed her brows, thinking his question over before slowly nodding.

He grinned and nodded, "Great. Then I'd like ta introduce you to someone." He stood and began walking again, a smile still on his face. She stared up at him as she followed. She still felt incredibly nervous about being here, but Jesse made it easier.

She continued looking at everything they passed until they came to a closed door.

Jesse knocked, calling someone's name.

* * *

She was staring.

She was hardcore staring and was very aware of the fact she was staring at the person before her with wide eyes, mouth agape and practically vibrating where she stood. She was just barely aware of Jesse introducing her.

"This is Mary- I gotta watch her fer a couple of days." He said, patting her on the head. She blinked, pulled out of her trance by the gently pat. "And this is Genji- he's a cyborg."

Her jaw practically dropped as she turned to stare at him once again because _Oh my god it's a cyborg-robot-man._ She very quickly shut her mouth once she realized she was practically squeaking with excitement.

He simply chuckled, crouch to stand eye-to-eye with her. His visor was off. "It's very nice to meet you, Mary." He greeted, smiling.

Her mouth stretched into a grin as she jumped in place, glancing at Jesse. He nodded. She nearly squealed as she smacked a hand directly into his chest plate. The man blinked, staring at her confusion. She nearly cooed and slid her hand up and down excitedly. "It's nice to meet you too!" She squeaked out, voice quiet and meek.

"Jesse...?" He mumbled, looking up at the man for some kind of explanation.

Jesse simply laughed, releasing her hand. She immediately brought it to join the other in very abrasively rubbing his chest. "Sorry, Genj. She has a thing for robots." He said simply, as if that was efficient reasoning.

Genji stared at him for a moment before laughing as well, grabbing her hands gently. "Well, while I appreciate the enthusiasm, do you think you could not grope me?" He asked, still smiling.

She blinked, tilting her head in confusion for a moment before smiling again. She nodded her head quickly in understanding, "Could I touch your hair then? Is it real? Or is it made? Do you dye it?" She began asking quickly, continuing to vibrate where she stood.

He chuckled, letting her hands mover to run through his hair gently. He explained that yes, his hair was real and yes, he dyed it. She simply cooed and continued playing with it. Genji looked from her to Jesse, the sliest of smiles on his face. "I can only imagine how she'll react to Zenyatta."

Jesse blinked, eying him for a moment before offering a grin of his own. "Well, how 'bout we go and introduce the two?" He suggested.

Mary stared at the two with a new found excitement. Maybe it'd be fine to stay for just a little bit, if it meant she could play with the cyborg-robot-man.

As long as she didn't have to talk to the bad people, it was fine.

* * *

 **A/N:** _Hello, Fallen here. I'm back with an update before I have to go to school tomorrow. There might be another update this week, but I have finals on Thursday and Friday so no promises._

 _Shimmering Dawnstar suggested something whereas the Overwatch crew find out about Mary. And then my friend gave me "excite" for a prompt, so I decidedly made this. Jesse's baby sitting her for a bit while Reaper needs to lay low. So, the next two chapters are gonna be set here too._

 _As a bit of an explanation, Overwatch is vaguely aware of Mary. This is in part because of Jesse. Jesse knew about her, so Genji knew about her. Because Genji knew, Zenyatta, Shiro and Hanzo knew too. And then in addition, both Tracer and Winston actually met her very briefly when they were defending Doomfist's gauntlet. The others kind of just eventually found out._

 _Jesse very awkwardly had to explain to them why he needed to have a child on base for a couple of days._

 _As for Mary, she initially cannot stand being here. She's anxious and afraid and wants to be home or with Reaper. Even at Jesse's reassurance, she can't stop feeling "bad" for being here because, as it currently is, she's technically on the enemy's side. That, coupled with the fact she only knows what Reaper tells her, makes for a very terrifying feeling while on base._

 _Jesse decides to just try distracting her instead of trying to convince her it's okay. And I don't know if I've said it, but Mary actually obsessively loves Omnics/Cyborgs. Reaper hates this fact, but he does indulge her odd love of them by bringing her to King's Row sometimes. Genji initially has no idea how to handle someone who constantly wants to touch him._

 _Little Mary may or may not have a stupid eleven-year-old crush on our local cyborg ninja._


	7. Musical

"Jesse?" He blinked, looking away from the laptop to Mary. She was still staring at the screen as the musical played.

He smiled softly and turned back to the screen, continuing to watch. "Yeah, baby girl?" He asked softly.

Her brows furrowed for a moment as she quietly glanced over at Jesse, then immediately back to the screen. She said nothing for moment, which almost worried him. Then, all at once, she blurted, "You're Hamilton, Jesse." She said it so matter-of-factly that for a moment the cowboy didn't know how to even respond.

He stared at her incredulously before he broke into a smile, shaking his head. "Now what makes you say that?" He asked.

"You're an orphan that pulled your way up from the bottom and eventually found a love. You're more like if Hamilton married Washington instead of Eliza, though." She said quickly, continuing to stare at the screen as "The Election of 1800" began.

Jesse stared at her, eyes wide. He'd… never even came close to thinking about it like that. "Well damn, baby girl, never thought about it like that." He hummed softly and looked back at the screen, his brows knitting together now. "... Gabe's totally Washington, though."

She nodded, smiling. "He's Washington, Genji's Eliza, an' Hanzo can be Angelica." She said proudly.

He quirked an eyebrow at that, "Now how'd you come to that conclusion?"

She shrugged, smiling still. "Genji said he used to have a crush on you." She said simply, pausing a moment before grinning widely. "And Hanzo is definitely the type to get hung up about a comma after dearest."

Jesse snorted at that, nodding his head. "He would, wouldn't he?" He mused. She hummed in response, staring at the screen in thought. They stayed quiet for a while until "The World was Wide Enough" began playing. Mary shifted until she was completely laying down beside the other.

She huffed out a breath and rolled over, moving closer to Jesse. "Widow is Laffayette, n' Sombra can be John." She giggled softly. "Animal is definitely Hercules…" He rolled his eyes and sat up further, reaching over to pause it just as the last song began.

"Okay, baby girl, I think you need to get to sleep now." He said softly. She whined in protest, but didn't struggle as he lifted her up into his arms. "It's late and tomorrow's your last day." He reminded her, earning a soft grunt as she curled up against him.

"... And then I get to see Reaper again?" She asked softly.

He smiled, awkwardly pulling away the covers with one arm then lowering her back down onto the bed. "He said he'd treat you to all the dairy-free ice cream you want when he gets back." He replied. She let out a weak yay as Jesse tucked her in before climbing in beside her.

"G'night, Jesse…" She mumbled, eyes barely open as she moved closer to the man. He smiled and quickly kissed her head before removing his arm.

Sleep came easy that night.

* * *

 **A/N:** _Hello, Fallen here. This was completely made as a filler because I'm terrible and can't stay on track. I was in the hospital, then I had to get caught up in school, and I'm trying to prepare for OC week, which is next week. Woo._

 _Foxxie gave me the prompt "Musical" and the only thing that came to mind was this, which is kinda stupid but I couldn't get it out of my head. And yes, Hanzo is definitely Angelica. No one can convince me otherwise._

 _Since it's 60+ years in the future, I would love to think they made the broadway show into a full-fledge musical/movie to which Jesse McCree knows every word to. Mary loves it, so does Reaper. They're all musical trash._

 _Thank you to TransformersGeek for reviewing! I'm glad you enjoy these stupid one-shots._


	8. First

It started with a brief touch; hands barely brushing against each other one late night on the roof with a bottle of whiskey. They said nothing, hands just barely beside each other. It'd be easy to grab the man and pull him closer… But he didn't know if that'd be welcomed. He was still barely registering that he was here, on this roof, with his Commander. It felt like a surreal dream he'd wake up from any moment now.

A hand sliding over to press against his reassured him no, this was not a dream. He chanced a glance at the other, then down to their hands; neither moved away. He looked up at the sky and sighed, his breath visible in front of him. He felt the hand atop of his squeeze lightly,

He smiled lightly, chancing another glance at him. It nearly caught him off guard when he saw Gabriel looking in his direction. Most importantly, he was staring at their hands. He shifted to turn fully towards him, a small smile still on his face. Gabriel looks unsure, brows furrowed as he continues to stare at their hands; he won't look Jesse in the face.

The cowboy huffs, letting out a breathy chuckle. It's almost weird to see his so-sure commander so… unsure. Hesitant. He take a moment before turning his hand over to grip the other's, making the first move. "... I've like ya for a real long time, you know." His voice was quieter than he'd intended, just barely above a whisper as he searched Gabriel's face for… something. He wasn't sure what.

Gabriel let out an almost hollow chuckle, "You're pretty shitty at hiding it." He mumbled, earning a small laugh from the cowboy. "... Don't get why though. I'm a pretty shitty person."

He frowned at that, brows furrowing for a moment as he thought of what to say. After a moment, he sighed and shrugged, "Never really thought about the why part; I just like you. You're a hardass, but you care. You care about us, your team, which is a whole lot more than we can say about a lot of people."

The name went unspoken, but they both knew who he was hinting at. Gabe huffed, turning his head away. Jesse took a deep breath and braced himself for the worst as he pressed forward, practically leaning against the man now. "Anyone'd be lucky to have ya, and I know without a doubt I'd love to be yours." He said it softly, but firm.

The hand over his slid away slowly. He was close to panicking; it'd taken just about everything to say this- he wasn't sure how he'd take a rejection. But then suddenly Gabriel was turning to face him, eyes still fixed just below his face. He looked relieved, in a way.

"... You better not regret those words any time soon." He said finally, eyes moving to meet Jesse's. "I'm not one to let go of what's mine." He said lowly, reaching a hand up to Jesse's face. Jesse grinned, nodding his head eagerly before meeting the man for a kiss. It was slow, hesitant…

He pulled away after only a few seconds, grinning at Gabriel. He turned completely to face him, hand moving to mimick the other man's hand on his cheek. He let out a breathy chuckle, slowly bringing him in for another kiss.

* * *

 **A/N:** _Wow okay hello, Fallen here. It's been forever and this is really just a filler prompt because I have 3 other chapters that aren't done. I've been kind of in and out of sleeping, and when I'm awake I've been way too weak to write much._

 _Yay for being terminally ill, amirite. But I've been feeling better recently, and really wanna finish the chapters I've already started writing._

 _And now, this lovely chapter; the prompt was "first" and I just really felt like showing a bit more of Jesse and Gabe's relationship because fuck me do I ship it. Jesse was never subtle about his affection for Gabe, and Gabe just tried to ignore it for the most part- which lead them to both getting a very awkward talk with Ana, followed by an awkward confession/first kiss on the roof._

 _And as a clarification/headcanon, Gabriel is asexual in this. During the Blackwatch days, he was closer to just being disinterested in sex, and as of now it's complete sex repulsion. Jesse's fine with it, he really doesn't care all too much about having sex. Gabe's only had one sexual relationship, and I bet you all can guess with who. Hint: it doesn't end well._

 _Gabriel and Jesse's relationship was awkward, then adorable-awkward, then things started to slip before completely crashing when Jesse said he was leaving with or without Gabe. Gabe didn't take that very well. It was only after the explosion that he went to Jesse and apologized._

 _Mary's the actual catalyst that made them start a new relationship- she kinda pushed them together and forced them to talk because they were both acting like emotionally constipated babies and she was not having any of that._

 _Side note: why can I not find any Beauty and the Beast AU's for this ship? It should be a crime that no one's made one yet._


	9. Remember

Jesse was the first to notice when Mary suddenly became quiet, looking down at the floor as soon as the vigilante came into the room. She slowly shied her way back to his side, not making eye contact with anyone as they continued to talk. He looked down at her for a moment before it all clicked into place for him.

He bent down hands on her shoulders. She slowly met his gaze, frowning. He gave her a reassuring smile before lifting her up. She immediately buried her face in his chest. Lena gave him an odd look as he turned back the them, her voice trailing off.

"Is everything okay?" She asked, moving closer to look at Mary. "Is she all tuckered out finally?" She tried to smile at the girl, but she wouldn't budge. She kept her head promptly against the cowboy.

Jesse huffed out a breath and offered the woman a smile, "It's all good, Lena. It's just…" He cleared his throat and nodded in 76's direction, earning wide eyes in understanding. "We'll just skedaddle an' go see what Genji's doin'."

She brows furrowed in slight annoyance, but she nodded and quickly went back to smiling. "Gotcha! See you two later, then~" She waved as he began walking away and out of the room.

As soon as they were far enough away, Jesse paused to look down at Mary. "You okay, darlin'?" He asked softly.

She nodded against his chest, "... I don't like him." She mumbled after a moment.

He sighed and rubbed small circles into her back. "I know, baby girl." he replied, walking towards the commons. "How 'bout we go see what Genji is all up to?"

She hesitated for a moment before her face cracked into a small smile as she nodded her head. "Okay."

* * *

He heard laughter emitting from the room as they approached; it was soft but distinctly Genji's. "No- okay, this is from when I'd first joined. Roberts was determined to get a photo of me." He spoke lightly.

Jesse grinned, remembering that story clearly in his head. He peered in, seeing Genji on the couch beside Hanzo and Shiro. "You're look like you're about to punch the camera!" Shiro laughed, leaning forward.

"I was!" He chuckled, shaking his head. He looked up, turning to face Jesse as he entered. "Jesse! Do you remember this?" He asked, smiling.

Jesse chuckled, walking forward to lean over the back of the couch. "Hard to forget, sugar." He smiled, "You were one mean ol' cyborg back then." He grinned. Mary peeked out from his chest, looking down at the photo album. "You warmed up, eventually. We even got you to smile in one picture." He flipped the pages, stopping at a large group shot; everyone was wearing black and red, grinning. Genji was half smiling in the corner of the photo, trying to get out of an older man's grasp. Jesse was laughing beside them.

Shiro grinned, glancing at Genji. "You look so awkward! Was it like a thing for Blackwatch to wear those colours?" He asked.

Jesse hummed, shrugging. "We kinda just adopted the colours after Gabe wore them so much; pretty sure he only wore them to piss of the blue and white Overwatch uniforms."

Shiro laughed, nodding his head. "Reminds me of when Hanzo wore red shirts for an entire week just to spite me." He grinned, earning an annoyed grumble from the older man. Genji chuckled, nudging his brother.

"Which one's Reaper?" They all pause at Mary's question, glancing over at her in partial surprise. She stared back at them, then back to the photo in waiting.

Genji huffed, looking back down at the photo. "He's the man beside me- he was very adamant about me being in every photo." Jesse smiled, hand rubbing Mary's back. "Reyes was an odd man, but he was good at his job. No one could argue with that." Jesse hummed, nodding his head. "Reminded me of Hanzo, sometimes."

Mary giggles at that, nodding her head. Hanzo simply scoffs, crossing his arms. She wriggles out of Jesse's grip and moves to sit on Genji's lap instead. She props the album in her lap and looks up at Genji with an innocent smile. "What was Jesse' like?"

* * *

 **A/N:** _Hello, Fallen here. Another chapter, another day. I'm starting to get into the swing of things but don't expect consistent updating. You're not gonna get it._

 _This was semi-planned, semi-not planned. I had the first part written for a prompt, but then the Uprising event happened and I decided to use it to just do a casual write, no prompt needed. I put in a lot of stupid ideas and references, but they're all tiny and stupid._

 _First of all, Mary's utterly terrified of Solder:76. Like, its really bad. She completely freezes up and wants immediately out of any room he's in. This is completely Reaper's fault. I actually really like Soldier, though. I might write something for him later- let me know if you'd like to see that._

 _Second of all, Blackwatch. I am a huge Blackwatch enthusiast and enjoy making up a lot about it. I'd like to think that agents were very close in their own ways- they legit would force newbies to be their friends. Both Jesse and Genji had to go through people trying way too hard to make them open up. Gabe was very adamant about everyone knowing each other, too. Trust is essential in black-ops._

 _Genji was a mean old bastard back then, but everyone still tried way too hard to get to know him. Genji never really opened up, but he became close with a few people. He did indeed punch Roberts for sneaking into his room to get a photo with him. Gabe just told him he'd deserved it and left it at that._

 _Also I'm pretty sure this is the first time I've introduced Shiro? He's a mercenary with multiple personalities. Shouta shares a brain with him, and the two are both the best and worst friends Hanzo has. They've been sort-of friends for 7+ years, meeting 2ish years after Hanzo "killed" Genji. Shiro basically said "you tried to kill me, I tried to kill you, let's be friends" and Hanzo didn't have it in him to argue. When Hanzo came to him about what Genji had said, Shiro agreed to join Overwatch with him._

 _That's it for now, I guess. I'm trying to get more chapters out, and include maybe a few more of my OC's. Like, I've mentioned Animal but never put her in a chapter- I might fix that in a couple of chapters._


	10. Fire

She shook, gun in hand and eyes wide as she stared down at the man bent over in pain in front of her. Her ears were ringing, vision out of focus. She watched him slump against the ground, dead. Her mind was buzzing. She was acutely aware of her own breathing, quick and shallow as she tried and failed to calm herself down. Her legs felt like they'd give out at any moment. Her eyes stayed locked on the body as she began to regain her senses.

She barely heard the footsteps behind her before swinging around, shakily holding up the pistol. She nearly dropped it as she saw who was approaching, slow and deliberate steps. The familiar white mask left her with overwhelming relief as he approached, hands out in a reassuring gesture.

The pistol fell to her side with her arms. She heaved a breath, trying to calm herself down; she was crying now. He crouched down beside her and slowly took the pistol out of her hands. She let out a soft whining noise and fell into his arms, burying her face in his chest. Her hands immediately went to grip at whatever fabric they could.

She felt his clawed hand in her hair, gently shushing her. "It's okay... " He whispered, voice hoarse. "You protected yourself; I'm sorry I wasn't there, but you did good…" His voice was reassuring as dark tendrils of shadow and black smoke enveloped them both.

She shook as he slowly lifted her up, holding her tightly to him. She immediately curled up, eyes closing and her arms moving to wrap around his neck. He slowly stood, softly shushing her as she whimpered lightly. There was brief silence as he turned away from the body, hand briefly leaving her hair as he reached for his ear. "... He tried to take me away." She mumbled after a moment, making him pause in his actions.

A clawed hand gently rubbed circles into her back, causing a shuddering breath from the 9-year-old. "I know…" He replied carefully. He clicked on the communicator on his ear, "Traitor has been found and eliminated." He said briskly, earning a short reply in return. "... Understood." He grumbled, claws briefly pressing harder into her back in a comforting gesture.

She sniffed and held on tightly as they walked away from the body in relative silence. After a moment, Mary lifted her head to look up at him, slightly wet and speckles of blood covering her hair and cheeks. "... I need a new dress now." She said finally, earning a snort from the wraith. Looking down at her, he could see the splatters of blood on the dress, creating dark stains in the already black and red dress.

He sighed and shifted her onto his other arm. As the sound of agents began to approach them, he let out a short sigh. "... We'll see." He replied as the first Talon agent came into view. She hummed lightly, smiling now as they came closer. She'd stopped shaking now.

* * *

 **A/N:** _Hello, Fallen here. Finally back with another chapter. To be honest, I've kind of had this half-written for a while._

 _Who knew being terminally ill took away a lot of your energy for writing?_

 _Anyways, this was a prompt from my friend Lacey- "Fire". I think she meant the element, but I instead decided to write about Mary's first time firing a gun. It was a kind of traumatic ordeal, but by now Reaper's been killing people in front of her for like 2 years. She's used to gunfire, but firing a gun herself is a whole other story._

 _In my mind, this happens due to a traitor/spy infiltrating Talon, and then trying to kidnap Mary upon discovering her and thinking she's there as a captive, or possibly brainwashed. Reaper has shown her how to fire a gun, and insists she always carry one, but she'd never actually shot it until the fear of being taken away overwhelmed her and she decided to very abruptly shoot the guy right in the chest/stomach 3 times._

 _Mary's of course a little freaked out and possibly had a minor panic attack, but she also is familiar with shooting people and recovers quickly when reassured she did the right thing by Reaper. This is also not the first time she's gotten blood on her face/clothes, as Reaper will let Mary go with her on extremely simple missions or interrogations. And, as I've said, Reaper has almost killed a Talon scientist for even suggesting to do something to Mary._

 _Thank you for reading, and please review if you like this dumb series or if you'd like to request a word prompt._


	11. Animal

She growled lowly, jaws clamped around a white mask. She kept low to the ground, ready to speed away at any sudden movements. Her large, unblinking eyes stared up at the mask's owner as he glared down at her. His knees were bent, arms outstretched and ready to pounce. His breath was coming out in shallow huffs, black smoke oozing from his mouth.

He let out his own growl, a foot shifting ever so slightly. Her eyes immediately went to the foot, taking her own step back. "Animal, give me back the mask." He ground out, trying to stay calm. She immediately shook her head. He took a step forward,"Animal- Dammit!" The words had barely left his mouth before the woman was bolting away, rushing right past him before he had time to react. He heard Fluffer hiss as the woman bolted past him on the coffee table. He swung around, eyes narrowing in the direction she'd fled to.

She'd made it to the couch, scrambling amongst the blankets and pillows as she climbed on top of the arm rests. She stood, back hunched and head lowered as she glared at him. The mask was still tightly clamped in her jaws as she huffed, looking down at him as he moved closer. "Animal, drop it-" She let out a growling noise, leaping down and knocking him clean onto his ass. She immediately took off and rushed into another room.

"Animal, my mask isn't a chew toy!" He barked, standing back up and rushing after her. He slid into the kitchen in time to see her half way on a counter, staring at him with wide eyes. Smoke had already began to pool around his feet, moving along the floor slowly.

He panted lightly as he stared down the woman with narrowed eyes. After a long moment, she slowly climbed back down and onto the floor, keeping her head low. Her eyes remained trained on the wraith as she spat the mask out onto the floor.

He stared at her for a moment, neither of them breaking eye contact as he reached down and grabbed the mask. There were teeth marks on it. He inwardly groaned and glared at the woman, who finally looked away. Her eyes dropped to stare at the floor, fixating on a single tile. She huffed, whining lightly.

He sighed after a moment, walking forward until he was standing in front of the woman. She stared back up at him, keeping low to the ground. He cautiously crouched down, reaching over to let his hand rest in her hair. "... I'll get you some stuff to chew on later, okay?" Despite saying it, he knew she wouldn't understand what she was saying; not fully, at least.

She blinked, head tilting as his hand moved slowly through short, tangled dark brown hair before letting out a noise similar to a purr and leaning up into his hand. He huffs out a breath that almost sounds like a laugh. With a soft mew, he turned to see Fluffer nudging his leg. He sighed and reached his free hand to pet him as well.

Suddenly he heard the door clicking unlock and swinging open, which sent Animal off again as she rushed back into the living room. "I'm home!" Mary called, immediately greeting the woman. After a quick moment, Fluffer bounded over to the girl as well. Reaper stood slowly, crossing his arms. She turned and smiled at him, bags in hand.

"... Welcome back." He said finally, earning an even wider grin from the girl. She hurried into the kitchen, setting the bags onto the counters.

* * *

 **A/N:** _Hello, Fallen here. This chapter was completely self-indulgent. I wanted to write something with Animal, and this just popped into my head._

 _Animal's not the product of any experiments or anything. She's just the result of a child growing up away from humans and living amongst animals for an unknown amount of time. Talon found her in the Amazon Rain Forest, living completely away from humans. Its believed she was born there and lost her parents in an animal attack while she was still a baby._

 _She can't talk, but she can mimic noises of other creatures such as purring and clicking. She's completely feral and only came to be with Talon due to Reaper- she's loyal to whoever feeds her. She's possibly around 24, but its unknown how old she is. Mary likes her, since its almost like having a dog._

 _Thank you to Rusyne98 for reviewing- I'm glad you enjoy this series of stupid one-shots._

 _If you want to request a word prompt or let me know if you'd like to see anything, don't hesitate to ask and leave a review!_


	12. Sentimentality

She opened the door, smiling brightly and all ready to call out that she was home. Fluffer mewed, bounding up to rub against her legs in affection. She pat him on the head quickly before taking a step further in, but as soon as she stepped in, she could hear the hushed voices arguing in the next room. She paused, quietly listening as the voices raised to almost a yell before sharply going back to heated words.

 _"She's eleven, Gabe!"_ She froze, suddenly knowing all too well what they were talking about. _"Does she even go to school?"_ She took a step back, earning a confused mewl from Fluffer.

 _"She knows enough- she's doing fine! She learns on her own, she doesn't need school."_ Reaper was replying. _"What are you really trying to imply, Jesse? Do you-"_ Once again, his voices rose to almost a yell before he cut himself off. _"Do you think something's wrong with the way I'm raising her?!"_

 _"I sure as hell think raising a kid in a terrorist group ain't the way to go!"_ He barked back, and there was the sound of something being slammed onto a table. She instinctively flinched, taking another step back. Fluffer followed, now standing in the hallway just beside her.

 _"That's rich, coming from you-"_ She slammed the door shut before she could hear anything else, scooping Fluffer awkwardly into her arms. She let out a shaky breath, holding the large cat to herself as tightly as possible. He mewled in protest, but didn't struggle as she hurried away from the door, running down the stairs to the first floor.

At the bottom, she stopped to catch her breath. It wasn't the first time they'd argued about her- Jesse had been pretty pissed when he first found out. She still didn't like the yelling, though. She let out a soft whimper, holding back tears as she continued to breath heavily.

"Mary?" A voice called suddenly. She blinked, looking up to see a man standing in an office, concern written all over his face. He gave her a warm smile, ushering her over with a wave of his hand. She walked over to him- the landlord was a nice man. He always had sweets. "I just made some cookies- you want some?" He asked, leaning down to be eye-to-eye with her.

She gave him a small smile, nodding her head as she loosened her grip on Fluffer. Immediately, the cat scampered into the office, rubbing against the landlord briefly. He ushered her in gently, closing the door behind them.

His office was always homey- it was connected to his personal apartment, but the little room seemed perfect enough to live in on its own. The shelves and desk were cluttered with books and papers, sorted meticulously. The entire room had a warm, orange glow from the light overhead, occasionally flickering as people walked upstairs. She liked it in here.

She sits down on the well-worn couch, a plate of hot cookies already on the table in front of her. "Careful- they're still a bit hot." He warned, sitting down at his desk. She nods and grabs one, taking a bite. Fluffer jumps up beside her, happily lying down on the arm of the couch. The cookies were good- plain old sugar cookies.

After a long silence, he cleared his throat and leaned forward in his chair. "So is... everything okay?" He asked slowly, watching her carefully.

Mary shrugged, leaning back and sitting criss-cross. "They're just arguing again, nothing big." She says simply, not giving anything away. "I don't like yelling, so I just left before they noticed I was home."

He hummed lightly, nodding his head in understand. "... Lucy never liked hearing Angel and I argue either." He said. She nodded, remembering when he told her about his 23-year-old daughter and late wife. There was a short pause before he pat his legs, standing up with a short huff. "Well, you want another book to read?" He asked, earning an eager grin from the little girl.

* * *

It was nearly ten when she finally scooped Fluffer back into her arms and bid the landlord goodbye. She quietly made her way back to the apartment, worrying herself on if they'd still be arguing. She paused in front of the door, setting the large white cat down and grabbing the key from her dress pocket. When she opened the door, there was silence. She took it as a good sign and shuffled in, followed closely by Fluffer.

She found them curled up on the couch, Jesse curled tightly around the wraith fast asleep. Reaper immediately looks up as she walks in slowly. "... Hey." He whispered, voice coming out hoarse and raspy.

She looks at them, a small smile forming on her face. "... I'm home." She said, shuffling closer. He stared at her for a moment before sighing, sliding one arm away from the cowboy and gesturing for her to come closer.

She immediately fell into the one-armed hug, the feeling of shadowy smoke curl around her. He took a deep breath, rubbing circles on her back. "... I'm sorry you heard us yelling." He said finally. She shook her head against him, saying nothing. "We both got a little heated and let it get out if hand."

She climbed further into the embrace, awkwardly situating herself between the two as Jesse groaned at being shuffled around but stayed asleep. "It's okay." She said simply, yawning lightly.

He sighed, resting atop his head. "It's not, but okay." He replied, voice barely above a whisper as Mary fell asleep against him as well. He stared up at the ceiling as the two slept against him, letting the smoke pool around them comfortingly. "... sentimental..." He mused out loud, letting out a small chuckle. He really was too sentimental.

* * *

 **A/N:** _Hello, Fallen here. Back at it again with a new little one-shot. This one, is a bit of character building and just self indulgence._

 _It is extremely, vaguely based on Doomfist asking Reaper if he was being "sentimental" in the latest comic. He's still human, no matter what anyone says or thinks. He's gonna have his stupid, human flaws. One of them being that he gets overly defensive when people try to tell him raising a child the way he is isn't good enough._

 _Jesse means well, he knows first hand how it is being involved with the wrong people at a young age. But, Mary and Reaper aren't gonna give up what they have. Personally, I don't show it but I'd like to think they both completely shut up after Mary slammed the door. Reaper's the first to apologize for getting angry, and then Jesse apologizes for even suggesting Mary was better off somewhere else._

 _As I've said, Jesse and Gabe love each other but there's still a lot of unresolved bitterness on both of their parts. Like any parents, sometimes they take that bitterness out on any little problem they have with the other. And they're still on different sides of this fight. Things are gonna get a bit heated, you know? But they really try to talk civilly for Mary's sake- she hasn't had the best history with foster families, and has some deeply seeded problems with people arguing in front of her._

 _But hey if you like Mary or these random stories, leave a review and let me know what you'd like to see next. I'm running out of stuff to think of._


	13. Summer

As soon as the car stopped, the little girl was rushing out the passenger door and to the cliff side with Animal rushing out with her, eyes wide and bright as she stared down at the secluded beach bellow. She glanced back quickly, beckoning the others with her arm. "Hurry up!" She practically whined, practically vibrating. Animal was already hurrying past, climbing down the cliff's path before anyone else could even get out of the car.

Sombra laughed, shaking her head at the girl as she threw a towel over her shoulder. "Slow your roll, Chica. We've got all day." She said, walking over. Immediately, Mary grabbed her arm and began tugging her towards the narrow path down the cliff. She rolled her eyes, glancing back at the others. "Guess we'll see ya down there."

Amelie sighed, climbing out of the driver's seat. She rested a hand on her hip and shook her head, slipping her sunglasses on with her other hand. "... That girl has too much energy." She said simply.

"Try living with her." A gruff voice replied beside her. She tsked, turning away from the wraith to follow the two down the cliff side. Reaper huffed, grabbing the rest of the forgotten equipment before trailing after them.

Clear, blue waves burst right against the beach, sending Mary in a squealing frenzy as the water rushed right over her feet. He'd forgotten, this was her first time actually experiencing a beach. Amelie immediately set out a lounge chair, lying back and resting her arms behind her head. Reaper plopped the cooler and equipment beside her, grumbling something as he set the umbrella up in the sand.

Animal took to lying down under the umbrella when she was done taking a quick look around. She rolled onto her back right beside Amelie, trying to mimic the woman's posture. Sombra stood at the edge of the tide, securing her scuba mask before rushing forward and diving right into a wave. Mary watched in awe, eyes wide before she hurried back over to Reaper, jumping up and down. "Can I do that too?" She asked.

"No." The reply came immediately, earning a frown from the girl. "You can when you're older, okay? Go build a sand castle or something."

She huffed, pouting for a moment before a grin spread across her face. She grabbed one of his hands, staring up at him innocently. "Can you help me make one?" She asked.

He stared down at her for a solid minute, glaring as she simply smiled at him. He groaned, "... Fine." He said finally, easily getting dragged away by the girl. They have no buckets or shovels, but Mary seems perfectly content to dig her hands into the damp sand. She insists they need a moat while Reaper gets a bit too into designing the castle.

With another crash of waves, Sombra reappears on the shore, trudging through the tide as she pushes her goggles onto her head. "Aye, Gabe. When's the big guy gonna get here?" She called.

He looked up at her, then to the cliff. He thought for a moment before shrugging, turning back to the sand castle. "He said he'd be late." He said simply.

Mary smiled, putting piles of sand in the center of the moat. "He's gonna be here, though! He promised, since its his first time to a beach too!" She said proudly. Sombra chuckled, walking over and patting her head.

It was then that they heard a voice calling from the cliff, waving his arms as he stood at the top of the path down. Mary eagerly stood, waving back as she ran back to the path to greet the man. Sombra grinned at the sight, glancing over at Reaper slyly. "Kinda awkward, huh? She's friendlier with our boss than even you are." She nearly cackled at Reaper's disgusted expression at her words.

* * *

 **A/N:** _Hello, Fallen here. Another self-indulgent one-shot that I decided to do in celebration of the Summer Games. Mary's first time at a beach, and Akane aka Doomfist's first kind of introduction to this._

 _Mary and Akande actually get along fairly well. He was initially pissed at having a child on-site, but she's just so infectious that he can't help but warm up to her. Mary claims Akande reminds her of Reaper, so she likes him. And I would have put more of him in this, but I have no clue how to write his personality yet, so no full-on Doomfist scenes in this just yet._

 _And thank you to Guest who sent in a butt load of questions. Thank you for the suggestions! I'll definitely go more in-depth with the ideas, but here's a brief answer for each question._

 _Yes, Reaper does attempt to give her a homeschooling education- but he does it in a very unorthodox way._ _McCree is more frustrated that Mary isn't getting a normal education, which is coming from a man that didn't get one either and feels like she deserves more than what he himself got._

 _Mary personally loves hot chocolate- caffeine tends to give her a headache. Reaper will drink about anything- his tastebuds are fucked up, so its much harder for him to taste flavours. Personally, he prefers teas and hot chocolate. He's never been a big fan of coffee. Black tea is his favourite._

 _Reaper can't be really called a "night owl" since he just physically can't sleep. He definitely gets frustrated with Mary, though. She's developed a bit of insomnia from trying to stay up with Reaper. He hates that she tries to do that, and has tried to keep her on a regular sleep schedule._

 _Mary is constantly giggling at things that baffle Reaper. It doesn't matter if she's sleep deprived or not, she will laugh way to hard at stupid stuff. Jesse tends to lean more towards getting frustrated and quick tempered when he's sleep deprived, and will eventually crash really hard._

 _Sombra tried to take Mary and Widow shopping once. Mary got annoyed because they refused to physically threaten the cashiers. But, Sombra ended up buying her a very pretty white and pink dress, which she thought the girl would love. Mary as it turns out actually hates the colour white, though._


	14. Colour

She woke to the familiar clacking and buzzing of the sewing machine, the lights dimmed in the dining room. She yawned, rubbing sleep out of her eyes as she sat up on the couch. Without looking, she could tell it was some time in the early hours of morning. She slowly shuffled to her feet, meandering into the dining area.

"Reapy? What're ya doing?" She asked, half-babbling as she stumbled closer to the table.

"New costume." He said simply, one eye moving to glance over at her. "Shouldn't you be asleep?" He asked.

She yawned and shrugged, sitting down beside him. "You woke me up." She replied, looking around at all the fabrics and thread across the table. Her eyes landed on the black paint and carefully carved mask beside the sewing machine. "Can I help..?" She asked.

"N-" The immediate no was right there, on the tip of his tongue. His hands paused, glancing to the mask for a second. He turned back the sewing machine and sighed, shaking his head. "... Just don't go overboard." He said finally.

She grinned, pulling the mask closer to herself along with the black paint. She hummed in thought for a moment before hurrying back out into the living room, digging through the piles of blankets and pulling out a case of water colours and paint brushes. She set them down before moving to the kitchen to grab a glass of water.

Reaper watch her for a moment, brows furrowed before he simply huffed and returned to working with the fabric. A comfortable silence fell between them as they worked, completely focused. Fluffer eventually made his way over as well, climbing onto the table to lie down beside Mary. She absentmindedly pets him for a moment, quietly working away on the mask.

"Do you have freckles?" She asked suddenly, catching the wraith off guard.

"... I did."

"So you still have them, right?"

"No clue."

"I bet you do. Freckles don't just go away." She replied.

"Why the fuck are you even asking me that?" He shot back, glancing over at her briefly.

"If I put freckles on the mask I wanna know if it'll be right." She said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

He paused his sewing, looking up fully to stare at her. "... You are an odd child." He said simply.

She grinned back at him, raising an eyebrow. "If I'm weird, it's your fault."

He scoffed, shaking his head. "You were weird long before I technically kidnapped you." He replied, earning a snort from the girl.

"Its takes a weirdo to know a weirdo." She said proudly, looking over the mask before proudly lifting it up. "Done!"

He tried to lean over to look at it as well, but she frowned and shook her head, moving it away. "You can't look yet- its gotta dry." She huffed, earning an annoyed grumble from the mercenary. She simply giggled, proudly looking at the mask. The light blue and purple swirls all around it were littered with darker flecks of blue, like freckles.

* * *

 **A/N:** _Hello, Fallen here. This was just a little idea I suddenly had after reading a review by Rusyne98 wherein they asked if Mary had ever tried to paint Reaper's mask, since she hates white._

 _She's pretty good about asking permission before she paints them. When he does let her paint one, she often ends up just keeping them. The black mask for his "Nevermore" skin was most definitely her idea, though._

 _And for the other question- Mary loves beaches the most, currently. Reaper prefers forests, and Jesse actually prefers Mountains. Deserts are a little too close to home for him, and he likes to act like he loved ridin' a horse through open plains but we all know he fell off the last horse he tried to ride. He loves a good hike, though. Loves discovering secret little spots like caves and waterfalls. Reaper likes forests for similar reasons._

 _Also fun fact- Mary actually isn't too big on sweets. She loves ice cream, but that's the extent of sweet things she enjoys. She is a bit more of a savory kind of gal. Salami is her favourite food._


	15. Meeting

Moira grinned down at the little girl, leaning over just enough to make eye contact with her. "Hello, little one." She practically cooed, holding back a chuckle at the tense movement Reaper made behind her. "It's very nice to meet you, I'm Mo-"

"Why do you have four eyebrows?" The girl interrupted, pointing upwards. Her wide, amber eyes were alight with wonder and curiosity. Her brows were slightly furrowed, head tilted.

She stared at the girl incredulously for a moment before letting out a small chuckle, smile turning tense. "These are not eyebrows, silly."

"Then what are they? They look like eyebrows. Even Reaper doesn't have four eyebrows, and he's got lotsa eyes!" She rambled, earning an annoyed grunt from the wraith and a strained grin from the woman. "Sometimes he even get them on his legs!"

"Mary." Reaper's voice cut into the ramble, stepping closer to rest a hand on her shoulder.

She blinked, snapping her head around to look up at Reaper. She smiled sheepishly, slowly looking back at the woman. "I'm sorry Miss Moira. I ask a lotta questions." She said as if she'd rehearsed the lines.

Moira stood straight up, hands neatly folding in front of her. Her smile was still tense, but not as severely. "It's fine, dear. You're quite the curious mind, aren't you?" She asked.

Mary nodded quickly, grinning up at her with renewed confidence. Reaper nudged her slowly to the side, "Go find Animal." He said simply, earning a quick okay from the little girl.

As soon as the girl was out of earshot, Moira slyly grinned at Reaper with a raised brow. "A child, Gabriel?" She practically sneered, stepping further into his personal space. "I didn't pin you as the settle down type."

His head turned away as he let out a sigh, smoke rolling out of his mouth. "Pretty sure there's a lot you didn't pin me for." He ground out.

She chuckled, shaking her head in amusement. "No, I guess not…" She mused. "Then again, maybe I shouldn't be surprised. You have a habit of bringing in strays." She let out a low chuckle as the wraith's head snapped to look back at her. Without another word, she strode past him and towards her room.

As soon as she'd disappeared around a corner, Mary came back into view with Sombra and Animal in tow. Sombra and Mary were happily chatting with the other woman slowly following them on shaky legs.

As they approached the mercenary, Mary grinning and rushed to his side. "Animal's learning to walk better!" She announced proudly. He grunted in response, watching the feral woman with mild curiosity. She'd been walking on all fours for the majority of the time since coming.

"... That's good." He finally settled on.

* * *

 **A/N:** _Hello, Fallen here. So I've been away for a while and I apologize. I had a lot of different story ideas, but I kind of lost motivation due to being in and out of the hospital. The cold weather doesn't really help. I'll try to write more as I begin to feel a little more like myself._

 _This is very short and kind of just a little thought in my head. I wanted to introduce Moira to Mary, and I also just really wanted Mary to ask something stupid. She's still a child, after all. Mary has a mild indifference to Moira. She can feel that Gabe doesn't particularly like her, but she doesn't know anything about their history together. That's just not something our resident wraith discusses with her._

 _Moira, on the other hand, doesn't particularly like Mary. Its not really Mary's fault- I just feel like Moira's the kind of person that doesn't generally like children. She'll probably only tolerate the little heathen if nothing else._

 _Furthermore, I'm kind of thinking about putting in little cameos of other characters I have. I've never had Baby or James Mackar in any of my stories, and at least one of those people was a part of Blackwatch._

 _Finally, thank you to Oberon the Fox and galaxypa for reviewing! I'm glad you are enjoying my stories._

 _As a side note, if anyone wants to talk with me about my stories or anything else, I recently got a tumblr account. My url is willobyte_


	16. Pity

The heart monitor beat steadily as the small form lied unconscious on the bed, chest slowly rising and falling. A stray strand of hair had fallen into her face. A clawed hand slowly reached over to move the curled strand away. Black tendrils of smoke were pooling around his feet, seeping out of his mouth with ever slow exhale. The white mask rested in his lap as he sat beside the bed, eyes out of focus as he watched the girl sleep.

He could hear doctors speaking in hushed tones somewhere in front of him, but his mind couldn't stay on what they were saying. His eyes stayed fixed ahead of him, lingering on the girl's face. the swelling had long disappeared, thankfully. They said she just needed to sleep it off now, but it didn't do much to calm his nerves. He was sure his being there was doing nothing for the doctors' nerves either.

He heard heels clicking towards him before the door swung open. He knew immediately who is was- and why they were there. He said nothing, though. He continued to watch the little girl, one hand moving to grip his mask.

There was a soft sigh behind him before they spoke. "It's time, Reaper." She said, voice neutral and steady. Again, he didn't say anything. She stepped closer, just barely coming into view of the wraith. "Reaper, the mission-"

"-Comes first, I know." He interrupted, voice clipped. Still, he didn't move from where he was sitting. His eyes stayed on the sleeping form, smoke billowing around him.

Slowly, almost hesitantly, a hand came to rest on his shoulder. "She'll be fine." She said, voice shifting to something almost akin to sympathy. He tensed under her touch, but her hand stayed firmly in place. "We have the best doctors looking after her-"

"I do not need your pity, _Widowmaker."_ He snapped, successfully cutting her off. He stood abruptly, jerking away from her cool touch. He snapped his mask into place and sharply turned towards the door. "Lets just get this over with..." He ground out. She didn't reply, and the mercenary was almost glad for it. She followed him out of the room, neither saying a word as they made their way to the drop ship. They moved with quick, brisk steps as they approached the hanger.

A pink haired woman was already waiting there for them, arms folded behind her head as she leaned against the aircraft. She lazily stared at the two, standing up straight as they began climbing inside. "Took you guys long enough." She said, voice dripping with utter boredom.

"Shut up, Baby." The two assassins said simultaneously as they took their seats in the ship. The woman snorted at that, but didn't say anything further. She climbed in after them and sat in the cockpit. She turned a key, flicking on some lights and switches.

"I'm picking the music." She said offhandedly as the doors began to close. The engine came to life and before they knew it, they were in the air. Amelie rolled her eyes and put her own headphones in, taking to cleaning her weapon. The loud, obnoxious music began playing on the speakers and Reaper was briefly glad for the distraction.

The was going to be a long day, of that he was sure.

* * *

 **A/N:** _Hello, Fallen here. Polariis Prime suggested a prompt of "Pity/Pitiful" and that kind of got me pumped to write something. I liked the prompt a lot, but I don't know if I did it enough justice. I just might write another one-shot for this. I dunno._

 _This takes place only 1-2 years into Reaper having Mary under his care. It is also the first time he lets any of the doctors/scientists at Talon touch her._

 _She wasn't attacked or hurt or anything- she had a severe allergic reaction to peanuts. I don't know if I've said that before or not- Mary is lactose intolerant and allergic to peanuts. This was before Reaper knew, of course. Scared the shit out of him._

 _Brief showing of Widowmaker- I imagine this is before they got more familiar with each other. Widow was trying to simply be comforting for a teammate, Reaper took it as pity._

 _Also brief showing of Baby- another one of my OCs. She's basically a genius- 23 and already has a Masters in Engineering. She also has severe insomnia and a very lazy attitude. She almost always looks bored, and finds amusement in berating her teammates. She was recruited into Talon by Moira's recommendation. She makes her own weapons, along with some of Talon's weapons as well. She's almost always chewing bubblegum. Her real name is Darla._

 _Thank you to Polariis Prime and xXCuteKittenXx for reviewing! I'm glad you enjoy these stupid one-shots. Again, if anyone ever wants to talk to me outside of FFN, my tumblr account is willobyte._


End file.
